I'll Always Love You
by LoveXOXOLuna
Summary: Alfred is the king of hell. One day he finally finds Arthur Kirkland, his lost love. Problem? He doesn't remember Alfred or anything of his old life as an angel. How far will Alfred go to win Arthur's heart again? UsUk with some BelLiech.
1. Prologue

A/N: I needed a break from reading GerIta (I don't ship it but it's in my main fanfic. I need to get to know the characters relationship wise) so I decided to write a prologue of a new fanfic that I've been meaning to start.

* * *

In a big white castle located in the first level of hell, a small boy at the tender age of three, ran down the hall along with his older sister chasing after him. She was only fourteen. Barely starting her teen years.

"You can't catch me!" The little boy yelled tauntingly.

"Peter please slow down. You could get hurt." She pleated.

"But it's fun!"

"I know but father said that we're not aloud to run in the halls."

Peter ignored her and went even faster. Like all demons he was fast on his feet and very hard to catch. Only another demon had the ability to catch him.

Unfortunately Lily (the sister) was an angel. Unlike demons angels weren't physically fast. But they were very quick thinkers.

So using her wit she got an idea.

"Hey Peter do you want some ice cream?"

"Ice cweam?!" Peter came to an instant halt.

"Yes, ice cream. Father's coming home today and he said that if you're good he will take us to the human world to get some."

"I love ice cweam! I can't wait fow him to get home. Oh and big brothew Vash. I miss him to. When will they be back?"

"I don't know. Lets go wait in the waiting room downstairs. That way we can hear him when he comes in."

Lily held her hand out for Peter to take. She hummed a happy tune that her mother had taught her before his disappearance. It filled the halls as they walked.

The servants smiled as they listened. She had a beautiful voice just like her mother.

After ten minutes of walking and a few twists and turns they made it to the waiting room. Peter ran over to the window seat and sat down. He looked out at blue sky with excited eyes.

Lily grabbed a photo album and made herself comfortable on the soft red couch.

She opened it and looked at all the pictures of her missing mother.

He was considered one of the most beautiful creatures in hell. He had messy golden hair that always looked soft to the touch. Glowing emerald eyes that would be impossible to miss. His skin looked as if it were made from a porcelain doll. His lips were thin but they were perfect shade of pale pink. And a perfect slim figure that also had some muscle. Yes he was definitely considered a beauty.

Lily missed him. She missed hearing his sweet and soothing voice. The stories that he would make up just for her. How he would always make time for her and her father. She missed everything about him.

She felt someone tug on the skirt of her dress. She looked down to see Peter looking up at her with concerned eyes.

"You'we cwying."

Lily touched her cheek and realized she really was.

"It seems I am. Don't worry Peter I'll be fine."

"You miss mommy don't you?"

"Yes I do. I miss him very much." She admitted.

Peter climbed onto the couch and laid his head in her lap. He didn't remember his mother because he disappeared shortly after he was born. All he knew was what he looked like and his name.

Arthur Kirkland

* * *

A/N: And that's the prologue. So some of you might have some questions. Here's the answers below to some of them.

Is Lily Liechtenstein?

Yes she is. She is Arthur's daughter but not Alfred's. Alfred is her stepfather. More on this will be revealed later on in the story.

Is Vash Arthur's son to?

No, he was adopted by Arthur and Alfred. But he is Lily's half brother. Again, more will be revealed later on in the story.

What about Peter?

Peter is Arthur and Alfred's son.

Why are you replacing the r with w when Peter talks?

Because he's three and won't be able to completely speak properly yet. I didn't want to do to much so I'm only replacing the r with w.

I'm also going to give you a quick explanation on how hell works.

There are many levels of hell. They live on the first level where those who are pure but not pure enough for heaven go. They generally live in harmony with a little technology. They don't have much need of it since everyone can use magic. Hell is also not under the earth. Hell is basically a different dimension that the king of heaven created to put those who have committed great sins. Heaven is the same way but for those who are pure.

I don't own Hetalia.


	2. Alfred

A/N: Sorry this took a while and that it's short. This is mostly just an introduction for Alfred. I really wanted to make this longer but I didn't get any real good ideas for it until yesterday. Unfortunately tomorrow I'm going camping for a week and won't be able to write everything I originally had planned. I hope this filler chapter will do for now.

~°ω°~

Alfred walked down a cracked sidewalk of an old rundown park. He felt tired both mentally and physically. Physically because he had been walking all day. Mentally because he was tired of searching for someone that may not even want to be found.

He and Vash had split up to look for his lost love. Today he had no luck at all which didn't surprise him. He had been looking for him for almost sixteen human years which was just a few years in Hell.

Yet so far they came up empty. No clues. No leads. Just nothing. Alfred was beginning to loose hope in finding the Brit.

He sat down on a slightly rusty metal bench and let himself relax. Closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. If only he had one lead. Just one and he could use it to find Arthur. As the king Hell he can do many things with just one little thing. But Arthur left nothing behind. Not even a letter.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A very familiar and very French accent asked.

"What do you want Francis?" Alfred growled. He wasn't in the mood for this idiots antics.

"I just wanted to talk. You look stressed and I think talking about it will help."

Alfred opened one eye. "Oh really? And why do you think that?"

"Because I am your friend and I know you. I know you almost as much as I know the back of my hand."

"Well unless you have any important information on how to find Arthur I'm not interested."

"Actually I do have some information that would certainly help you in your search."

Alfred sat up straight, ready to listen to whatever vital information he would get.

"You better not be lying or else I will rip your throat out."

"Of course I'm not lying. I would never do something so cruel. Now here's what I found out. Arthur is no longer an angel. In fact he's just a normal human being."

"But how is that possible? There's only two ways an angel can become human."

"Yes, so that means that either Ivan decided to turn him human or-"

"His wings were ripped off." Alfred finished.

Francis nodded sadly. "I talked to Ivan about it and he said that he had no reason to change Arthur into a human. Ever since Arthur decided to be with you he wasn't considered an angel even though he still had his powers and white wings. As far as Ivan was concerned he was your business. Unless you hurt him that is. Then Arthur becomes his business."

"So that means his wings were ripped off." Alfred berried his face in his hands.

Having your wings ripped off was one of the most painful experiences anyone could feel. They were attached to you and ripping them off is the same as ripping off your arm. And the worst part is that once an angels wings are ripped off demon ones replace them. In order to become human those have to be ripped off as well.

"So that means he was reborn."

"I'm afraid so."

"Then that means..."

"This whole time you've been looking for a twenty-three year old man when in reality you needed to look for a child. Now you have to start all over again. I imagine he's probably about sixteen years old."

For a while they sat in silence. Alfred thinking about where to begin his new search. Francis on the other hand was thinking about a certain Scotsman he met on his way there.

After a while Alfred stood up. "Well it's about time I left. I have to tell Vash about Arthur and then get Peter and Lily. I promised to get them ice cream."

"I understand. I will see you later my friend. I must get ready anyway."

"Got another date?"

"I tried but no. I met an interesting yet handsome man named Alistair on the way here. He said that he doesn't roll that way but I will change that. He agreed too meet for a beer at a nearby bar in an hour." Francis smirked.

"Alright dude. Good luck then. Hope it works out this time." Alfred said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you."

They both parted ways. One hoping to find the love of his life with the new and helpful information. The other hoping to find someone to spend the end of time with.

~°ω°~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it even though it's incredibly short. I promise that next chapter will be longer and better. Sorry for any typos. I'm too tired to look for and correct them.


	3. Mommy

A/N: I update!

* * *

Alfred and Vash met at the pond in the park. They stood in silence staring at the water. It was silent since it was night. Most people were asleep by now.

"Did you find him?" Vash eventually asked.

"No... But I did get some information from Francis." Alfred answered taking out a cigarette. Using his magic to light it.

"Anything useful?" He asked holding out his hand for one himself.

"Yes but it doesn't make our situation much better." Alfred answered handing him one.

"I see." He took in a long inhale. Relaxing at the feel of smoke filling his lungs.

"Turns out we were looking for the wrong thing."

Vash stayed silent contemplating what he just said.

"While we were looking for a 23 year old angel it turns out we were supposed to find a human child."

"Then that means..."

"Yes..."

Alfred took one final drag of his smoke and threw it on the ground. Then he proceeded to stomp on it.

"Come on we have to pick up Peter and Lily. I promised them ice cream."

Vash sighed and threw his half finished cigarette in the water. Such a waste of perfectly good air.

As a demon he needed smoke to breath. It's what he needed to be able to do in order to go into the deepest pits of hell. It was a good thing demons could hold their breath for long periods of time.

* * *

Lily and Peter were asleep when they were woken up from the sound of the library doors being slammed open. Startled they jumped up ready to flea. But they calmed down when they realized that it was their father.

"Daddy!" Peter shouted running over to his father.

"Hey there buddy!" Alfred enveloped him in a huge hug.

"Daddy we missed you!"

"Awww I missed you guys too. Were you a good boy?" He asked.

"Mhmm. Big sistew and I played chase. It was fun."

Alfred raised an eyebrow looking at Lily. Who was currently talking animatedly to Vash. She had a big soft spot for her older brother. He was hard to talk to though she didn't have any trouble doing that. They really enjoyed each other's company. Probably because of Arthur. They were both old enough to remember him as children so it made sense that they bonded over that.

"Alright let's get going. I know this awesome ice cream parlor from the last place I visited. They make it themselves." He said looking back at Peter.

"Weally?"

"Yep and their Sundays are like this big!" He said stretching out his arms in an exaggerated motion.

"Wow! That sounds awesome! Can we go wight now?"

"Of course. It should be daytime there in a few minutes."

"Let's go!" He said trying to pull him along by the hand.

"Alright alright. Come on you two. Peter really wants that ice cream."

* * *

They arrived in an abandoned ally way. It was dark and nasty like you see in those movies. But that's the point. Because of those most people avoid going that way making it the perfect teleportation spot.

They left the ally unnoticed. Most people not caring. Going on with their daily lives.

"Come on it's just down the street." Alfred said excitedly.

They quickly walked to the ice cream shop. Peter rushing them along the way.

"Lets go befowe they wun out!" He shouted pulling Lily by the hand.

"I-I'm sure they won't run out Peter. They probably have a lot of it in the back." Lily said trying not to trip because of Peter's swift speed and short stature.

"But they might wun out of chocolate. That's the best flavow!" Peter panicked.

"Alright." Lily smiled. She remembered that she did the same thing with her mother when she was a child. Every time he would chuckle and speed up to match her pace. She missed those days.

"Be careful Peter. You don't want to hurt yourself." Vash warned.

"I'll be fine. I'm tough just like daddy." He said determined.

"I know but-"

"It's ok Vash. I know you want to protect him but he needs to learn on his own." Alfred said putting a hand on his shoulder in a fatherly way.

He stayed silent and watched the two run into a shop that had an ice cream cone and the words "Chill Zone" on the window.

"What a stupid name." Vash commented.

"Now Vash don't judge a book by its cover." Alfred scolded in a British accent.

"Whatever." Vash answered blushing. He hated it when Alfred did that. It reminded him so much of Arthur that he could just imagine him saying that.

He admittedly had a crush on Arthur when he was younger. He's been waiting for it to go away. Obviously that crush hadn't dissipated yet.

"Aww don't be like that. Your mother would hate it if he saw you like that." Alfred patted him on the back.

"He's not here so it won't matter."

"True but when we do find him he's going to notice those frown lines." Alfred laughed.

Irritated Vash punched him in the gut. "Shut up already!" Then entered the shop.

"Man he sure has a good right hook." Alfred chuckled clutching his stomach.

When he entered the shop he was bombarded by a group of teenagers. He fell flat on his face.

"Move out of the way old man!" One of them shouted as they ran on him and into the shop.

Alfred sat up with a groan. "Damn kids. Didn't their parents teach them manners?"

"Father! Are you ok?" Lily asked running over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm tougher than I look." He laughed.

"If you're sure." She said going back to the counter where Peter was still deciding what kind of chocolate to get.

After everyone got their order they decided to eat their ice cream outside since it was a nice warm day.

Peter started chattering about how awesome ice cream was and how it far superior than other foods.

"-o many flavows that it has to be the best."

"But what about burgers?" Alfred asked.

"They don't count. They'we special." Peter pouted.

"How are they special?" Lily asked curious.

"Because daddy invented them." Peter shouted.

Everyone around them looked at them curious.

"Sorry about that. He has an active imagination." Alfred chuckled nervously.

Some went back to their business while others just gave him looks of understanding.

"Anyway we should think of where to start looking." Vash spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Francis gave me some important information about Arthur a little while ago." Alfred said taking a sip of his coffee (used his magic to summon it).

"What is it?" Lily asked excited. Maybe now she could see her mother again soon.

"As it turns out we've been looking for the wrong version of him." Vash sighed.

"The wrong version? What does that mean?" Lily asked curious.

"It means that we weren't supposed to look for a 23 year old angel but rather a 16 year old kid." Vash said bluntly.

"Then that means..."

They all stayed silent. It was a hard thing to comprehend. To have something so painful happen to you once was bad enough. Just imagine it happening twice. In a row.

"Look who it is. If it isn't my favorite family."

"Hey Francis! What's up man?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing much. I actually have some amazing news for you!" He said excitedly.

"What? You managed to get a date with that guy?" Alfred teased.

"Sadly no. However he has agreed to be friends." Francis sighed.

"Then what's this amazing news?" Alfred asked with a raised brow.

"I k-"

"Where's Peter?" Lily suddenly asked.

They all looked at the spot where Peter was sitting.

"Oh my God Peter!" Alfred panicked.

~Meanwhile~

"Mommy! Mommy!" Peter shouted trying to get the attention of a teenage boy that looked exactly like his mother.

Unfortunately he was too fast and couldn't catch up. The teen turned the corner into the ally that they came from.

Peter panicked. He couldn't loose his mother. Not when he just found him!

"Mommy wait up!"

When he turned the corner he saw a group of thugs cornering a poor business man.

"That's all I have I swear!" He panicked.

"Fine. Alright boys you know what to do now." A boy with blue eyes and black hair waved off.

"Yes sir." One of the members said. This one had short dark blue hair and brown eyes.

They then grabbed the man's briefcase and opened it. Throwing all his papers onto the nasty wet ground.

"No I needed those!" He panicked and rushed to pick them up.

"No you don't." Another boy said kicking him back.

Peter watched as they stomped on the papers and ground them into the muddy water. Officially ruining them beyond recognition.

"I worked so hard on those. It'll take me all night to redo them." The man cried.

"To bad. You should've had more money. Now get out of here." The blue haired boy growled.

The man ran off wanting to get as far away as possible.

Peter was scared. He had never seen anything like that before.

"Hey look there's a kid over there." One of them said noticing the boy.

Peter flinched and began to feel tears in his eyes. They casually walked over to him knowing that he was petrified.

"So did ya see anythin kid?" Asked what he was sure to be the current ringleader with the black haired boy gone.

Not knowing any better he answered truthfully. "Y-yes siw."

"Siw? Looks like we gotta milk drinker." He laughed, the others laughing along with him.

"W-what's a milk drinkew?" Peter asked still scared.

"What's a milk drinker? Why it's a scaredy cat. A cry baby. A wimp. Someone weak. You. That's what a milk drinker is. Get it?" He said pushing Peter to the ground. He landed in one of the puddles.

Peter felt his heart break and began to cry. Why were they being so mean? What did he do to them?

"Aww look at that. I hurt the brats feelings." He taunted grabbing him by the back of the shirt and held him up at eye level.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He cried out.

"Shut up!" He growled making Peter cry even louder.

"Derick I think you're going to far. He's just a kid." One of the members spoke up.

"Shut it Zack. We need to make sure this kid stays quiet." Derick spat.

"Still I think you scared him enough."

"Oh stop it. I haven't even done anything to him yet. I just need to make sure he'll keep his mouth shut."

"I won't tell anyone I pwomise!" Peter cried struggling.

"No you won't. I'll make sure of that."

Derick lifted his fist ready to punch the boy. But before he could Zack tackled him. He dropped Peter giving him a scratch on his arm when he fell on a sharp rock.

"Zack what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Derick shouted in anger.

"What do you think? I'm protecting that kid. He's done nothing wrong!" Zack growled punching him in the face.

The rest of the group members went after Zack. They knew better than to go against Derick.

Peter got up and ran out the ally crying. He had to do something. He needed to get the boy help.

Just as he turned the corner he bumped into someone's legs.

"Whoa there lad. Be careful." They said grabbing Peter by his shoulders trying to balance him. Peter tried to see what he looked like but couldn't because of his tears.

"What happened to you?" They asked worried.

"Help! Thewe's these bullies huwting someone. He twied to save me. Please do something!" He cried into the strangers legs.

"Hey Art what's wrong?" Someone from behind him asked.

"I don't know. But apparently someone's in trouble." The stranger or rather Art answered.

"What? Where?" Another asked.

"In thewe!" Peter cried pointing into the ally.

"You guys take care of it. I'll watch after the boy."

"Got it." He heard footsteps rush into the ally and then what sounded like a full out brawl.

"Come on love let's get you somewhere safe." Art spoke.

He picked Peter up and took him into a nearby shop. There a man with fire red hair and dark green eyes rushed around the counter.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know the whole story but someone was attacked in the ally. This kid came out crying and begging me for help. Antonio and the rest went to help. I decided to take him here to get cleaned up." Art said setting Peter on the counter.

"Alright, I'll call the police. I'm sure his parents don't know where he is." He said grabbing his phone from his pocket and going into the back.

Art walked to one of the isles and grabbed a box of bandaids, rubbing alcohol and baby wipes. When he got back he opened the wipes and began to clean the cut.

"This is going to hurt a little." He said before putting the rubbing alcohol on his cut.

Peter flinched but tried not to cry. He was relieved when Art put the bandage on and gave it a small pat.

"Thank you." Peter said shyly.

"No problem love. Now how about you tell me what happened. But first tell me what your name is." He asked beginning to clean the dirt off using the baby wipes.

"My name is Petew."

"What a nice name. I've always liked that name."

"My mommy gave me that name."

"Really? How wonderful."

"Yeah. I miss mommy."

"Where is your mother?" Art asked.

"I don't know. I thought saw mommy but I guess I was wong. I followed them into the ally whewe I saw those guys bullying someone. Aftew they we'we done they noticed me. One of them came up to me and pushed me down. Then he picked me up by the back of my shewt. He was going to huwt me some mowe but one of them attacked him. I fell and wan out to get help." Peter said starting to cry again.

Art picked him up and held him close. The child went through a lot. He was so young. Something like that is terrifying. Peter cried his little heart out as Art hummed a little toon until Peter fell asleep.

"You're really good with kids. You'll make good father someday."

"Hey Alistair." Art said still rocking Peter.

"I called the police. Turns out the kids father and siblings have been looking for him. They'll be here shortly."

"Good. I'm sure he'll be happy to see his family."

"Yeah... You did good today Arthur. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

They smiled at each other.

Arthur took Peter into the back and sat on the couch. Not wanting to wake him up he just held him. Waiting for the boys father.

* * *

A/N: I know what I did to Peter was terrible but don't worry he'll be fine. Let me know what you think.


End file.
